You're What!
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: Carlisle & Esme had been planning this vacation for years but something is wrong. What can be happening to the Cullen children that has Esme canceling her dream vacation? Let me take you on a month by month adventure of the drastic changes soon to come...
1. The Announcement

**

* * *

**

A.N :] This is probably going to be stupid and pointless, but it came to me in a dream and hasn't left me alone since.

**Before anyone asks it is an all human story and there will be no lemons in this story what-so-ever.**

**

* * *

**

Rated M: for cursing and vulgar language.

**Once again... I hate disclaimers... I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; but a girl can dream right?**

**

* * *

**

Okay before anyone gets confused.

**Edward, Alice and Emmett are related.**

**Jasper and Rosalie are twins.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:] The Announcement

_**EPOV**_

I stared lovingly at the woman who lay asleep besides me.

Bella is absolutely perfect in every way, shape and form. I haven't the slightest idea of what made my worthy of spending the rest of my life with someone so... exquisite.

Bella and I have been married since we were 18; so approximately 5 years and nothing could make our relationship anymore perfect... except maybe... NO! I wont allow myself to think of it.

I should probably wake her up, we have to meet Carlisle and Esme at 10a.m. because they have something to tell us.

Hmm... What time is it now?

9 a.m. Holy shit!!

"Bella, sweetheart, time to wake up."

She opens her eyes to reveal vast pools of brown, chocolately warmth.

"Good morning Edward. What time is it?"

"9: 15 a.m."

"What time are we supossed to be at your parents?"

"Umm... 10:00"

_**BPOV**_

"Oh. My. God! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!!"

I gathered my clothes and toiletries and dashed to the bathroom as fast as I could without hurting myself.

I removed my pjs and jumped in the shower, not even waiting for the water to heat up.

As I was washing my hair I realized I was two weeks late.

'Hmm... I'm probably just stressed out because of work. Yeah, that's why it hasn't come.'

I washed away the rest of the shampoo and washed my body quickly.

I looked at the clock.

9: 30 a.m.

Good I still have 30 minutes to go.

I turned on the blow dryer and blow- dried my hair straight. I was done with that in 15 minutes.

I went back to our room to find Edward ASLEEP, still in his pjs ASLEEP, and snoring ASLEEP!

I went to our closet and pulled out a white skirt that went to mid thigh, a dark blue halter top, and strappy blue sandals.

I quickly got dressed and turned around to see him standing in the middle of the room fully dressed and with the car keys in hand.

How he does that, I don't know.

I pulled my hair into a high, messy ponytail and put on some silver hoop earrings that Alice deemed 'hooker hoops' and dragged Edward to his car.

_**EPOV  
**_

She is trying with all her might to drag me out to the Volvo.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Why are you in such a rush... Calm down, relax."

"I'm in a rush because we are already late... " she said, "and I miss Carlisle and Esme." she added with the blush.

I kissed her cheek chastely, put her into the car, and sped, like a bat out of hell, to my parents house.

To my surprise we were actually the first ones there, despite the fact that we were 15 minutes late.

Before the car even stopped Bella was running full force to Esme.

"Esme!!" I heard her cry, "Carlisle!! I haven't seen you all in so long! I missed you!"

I chuckled at my wife's exuberant behavior. " Hi mom. Hi dad."

She just crossed her arms and said, "Son, why cant you be as enthusiastic as Bella. I get a hug and a kiss from her and a Hi mom from you."

I walked over to her, pried Bella from her arms, and gave her a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

I looked at Bella and said, "Bella, I get the feeling that you love my mom more than me."

"Well Edward... I love you more but your parents, brother and sister come as a close second." she said

Just then Alice pulled up in her Porshe with Jasper and Rosalie pulled up in the M3 with Emmett.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I mumbled

* * *

We all took seats on the terrace for brunch.

"So what's the news?" I asked

"Hold on!" Alice screeched, "Mom, Dad, do you have any ketchup, peanut butter, and pickles?"

"Eww! With pancakes Alice? Gross!" I said.

"Actually, that sounds really good." Bella said.

I looked at her. Really? Bella the pickiest eater in the world; eating that!

Carlisle came back with Alice's things and she dug in and actually moaned when she started eating.

Rosalie took one whiff of the peanut butter, turned green, and bolted inside.

Once she came back, Bella grabbed a pickle, bit of the end, dipped it in peanut butter, poured ketchup on it and ate it in two bites!

_**BPOV**_

Normally I would have thought that that was disgusting but it was just so good!

"Why is everyone looking at us like that? Now what's the news?" I said

"Yeah, quit looking at us funny!" Rose and Alice complained.

"Well,... we were going to say that we were going on a year long vacation to Los Cabos, San Lucas, but now I'm wondering if you all have something to tell us." Esme said.

I shook my head. "No there's nothing to say. That's wonderful Esme!! I hope you all have a wonderful time! Edward, we should go there sometime!"

Whoa. Gotta pee. Bad.

"Esme, may I borrow your bathroom. I really gotta pee now!"

"Of course you can dear!"

"Now that you mention it... I really gotta go potty too!" Alice said

"Me too." Rose agreed

"Shot- gun the one downstairs!!" I yelled

_**CPOV**_

As the girls raced each other to the restroom; I began to think...

The guys seemed totally oblivious to it; but maybe the girls were pregnant. I could ask, but if they aren't I might freak them out and bring on the horrible question 'Do I look fat?'

All three would go into total shock. They would continue working and probably injure themselves. Bella especially.

Dont get me wrong they are all very intelligent but they love their work to much to give it up.

Bella- the English proffesor slash real estate agent

Alice- very successful model and aspiring fashion designer

Rosalie- mechanic slash part time model

The girls would rather die than give up that they love to do best.

Now let's find out:

_**BPOV**_

All damn week I've been peeing like crazy!! And all these stupid hot flashes!! And the fucking mood swings!! I'm so tired of this!!

_**RPOV**_

I HATE THIS!!!

EVERYTHING I EAT MAKES ME SICK!!

Damn Alice and her cravings.

Whoa. I got hot in here.

_**APOV**_

"Bella." I screamed

"What Alice?" I heard faintly

"I want Cheetos!" I whined

I heard someone throw up.

"Who was that?"

"Me," I heard from the next room, "Rosalie."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I said as I started sobbing.

There was a knock on my door so I pulled up my pants and opened the door.

There was Bella with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! One second I was talking to you and the next I started crying!"

Rosalie came into the bathroom and started sobbing as well.

We must have gotten pretty loud because Mom, Dad, Jasper, Edward and Emmett came thundering up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Edward held Bella and rocked her as she continued to sob into his shirt.

Jasper brought me onto his lap and started whispering soothing words.

Emmett picked Rosalie up and started inspecting her for injuries.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!!" we all wailed at the same time

"Girls, may I speak to you in my office?" Carlisle asked abruptly

And just as quickly as the crying fit came, it passed. "Sure, come on girls." I said, in a totally chipper mood.

* * *

We walked into his office and he motioned for us to sit down.

"Girls... I want to draw some blood to check something." he said quickly

Bella's forehead crinkled in thought. Then shrugged, turned her head and stuck out her arm.

Carlisle chuckled and inserted the needle.

"You know guys, I dont feel that bad. I think I can..."

She turned to look at the needle and as soon as she did her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she turned pale and she passed out.

_**CPOV**_

The blood samples will be able to tell me if they are or not. Probably the most accurate I will be able to get.

Bella was slumped in the chair. I wrapped her arm.

"Edward," I called, "Can you please come get Bella? She passed out."

I had never seen my son move so fast. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs.

I did Alice and Rosalie and quickly took the samples to the hospital for tests; telling Esme that I would be back in a couple of hours.

_**EmPOV**_

Why is Carlisle drawing the girls blood? Maybe he was checking if they had the flu or something?

I don't know, all I know is that Rosalie is beating me at GUITAR HERO!!

_**CPOV**_

OH. MY. GOD!

_**BPOV**_

I feel much better now; but Edward keeps hovering and it's getting annnoying.

Carlisle's back!

"Hey Carl... what's wrong?! Edward! I think something is wrong with your dad!!"

He's all pale!! He's paler than me!!

"Girls, and only girls, may I talk to you in my office?" he asked faintly

I looked at Alice and Rosalie.

We all nodded and went to help Carlisle up the stairs.

_**CPOV**_

I was pacing back and forth, trying to figure our how to tell them.

"Carlisle, you look like you're going to pass out; and I can guarantee you that we are not going to be able to catch you, let alone hold you up!!" Bella said

I sat down behind my desk and told them, "I drew blood because I had a suspicion about what's going on with you."

"Yes?" Bella asked with confusion and concern written plainly on her face.

"Well," I swallowed hard, "You're... all of you... are pregnant."

**Okay what did you think. I promise the next chapter wont be boring!! This was just a way to work my way up to the last part.**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter out faster!!**


	2. YOU'RE WHAT!

**A.N :] Okay I'm not gonna put anything real long up here. Just the disclaimer...**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters! poor me and the rest of the world that wants Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 :] YOU'RE WHAT?!?!

_**CPOV**_

"WE'RE WHAT?!" they all screamed.

Bella sat down and placed her head between her knees.

Rosalie looked concerned and mildly amused.

Alice sat down on the floor and started poking her stomach, muttering "A baby. In there?"

"Girls, are you alright?" I asked. I thought they might be going into shock.

They all looked up simultaneously and said, "How are we going to tell them?"

Bella had tears streaming down her face. I got up and hugged her while saying, " Its's going to be okay Bella, I'm sure Edward is going to be estatic!"

"Daddy, I don't know if I'm ready to become a mommy!" Alice wailed.

Rosalie pulled Alice into a hug and started rocking her, she was the only one not falling apart.

As if reading my mind she said, "I've wanted a baby for a long time now; I've just never had the nerve to bring the subject up with Emmett."

I looked at ALice and Bella and said, "If you're not ready, there is always adoption or abortion."

Bella wretched herself out of my arms, looked at me in horror and said, "How can you say that! This baby is MINE!!! NO MATTER WHAT EDWARD SAYS!!"

Alice nodded her head vigorously.

"Girls, this is serious! These aren't going to be little play dolls; they are living human beings and you have to start taking care of yourselves. You'll probably have to stop working."

They stayed quiet for a while before Rosalie said, "Ladies, we are going to be MOMMIES!!!!"

They all laughed and left my office, giggling.

_**APOV**_

"So how are you guys gonna tell them?" I asked once we were in the safety of my old room.

"I'm going to take Emmett to his favorite restaurant and tell him over lunch." Rosalie said.

"I'm going to take Edward to our meadow and tell him as soon as the boys finish their video game." Bella said.

"Aww! How nice! I'm gonna take Jazzy to the park and tell him there."

"Yeah, this should go great! Right? Oh god, I think my heart is going to explode, it's beating way to hard and fast." Bella said. Then she put her head between her knees and started breathing deeply.

"Yeah, easy for you to say Alice," Rosalie snapped, "It's obvious that Jasper wants to be a Daddy!!!"

- 3 hrs later-

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

We all waked down the stairs carefully, each one of us gripping the railing as if our lives depended on it.

I went over to Edward, who was feverishly trying to beat Emmett and Jasper at HALO.

I grabbed the controller away from him, sat myself in his lap and started playing. Edward was losing. Bad. But not for long!

I played for 10 minutes before I took Emmett and Jasper out with a shot-gun. Emmett looked at me proudly and muttered, "Good job, little sis. Taught her everything she knows."

I smiled slightly and continued playing.

"I didn't know you knew how to play HALO." Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Remember that week where you had to stay in Olympia and I stayed over at Emmett and Rosalie's place?" I asked him

He nodded

"I spent that entire week learning and getting tutored by Emmett in the ways of HALO." I chuckled slighty as I remembered that week.

"Wow. You're really good. Maybe you can teach me sometime." he said seductively.

I winked at him and said, "Thank you. But hey, let's go to the meadow. There's something I need to talk to you about."

I gave the girls a look and Rosalie mouthed 'Good Luck'

His eyes widened in concern.

"Is everything okay? What did Carlisle say? Baby, talk to me!" he pleaded when I failed to answer him.

"Calm down Edward. Everthing is just great; fantastic even. I just need to tell you something and I feel that the meadow will be the perfect place to tell you."

**

* * *

**

TELLING EDWARD

_(Already at the meadow)_

_**EdPOV**_

I led Bella to the middle of our meadow. She gracefully folded herself to the ground, taking more care than she usually does.

I was extremely worried that something might be wrong with her, she always downplayed anything that might be causing her pain or discomfort. But then again she said that everything was fantastic, so it can't be all bad.

She seemed really nervous about something and looked as if she was going to burst out into tears at any given moment.

She took at deep breath and said, "Edward, we've been married for 5 years and I've always been very happy, but I've also always felt as if there was something missing."

Oh god! Is she going to ask for a divorce? What brought this on?

I couldn't find words so I just nodded.

She cast her eyes downward.

"I never said anything because I was afraid of how you might react to the subject and I didn't want to upset you or jeopardize our relationship."

"Bella," I snapped, "What are you getting at?"

The way she was talking it was as if she was cheating on me or getting ready to leave me. If she is then why would she bring us to the place where we consumated our relationship; the place that is so very special to the both of us.

She looked at me with her eyes filled with tears and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

I couldn't think of anything to say. My beautiful wife was going to have my child, I was going to be a father. I was quiet for a few minutes even though it seemed like eternity.

"Edward, please say something." She whimpered. I realized that my silence might have seemed like anger or rejection. But that wasn't it.

I swept her up in my arms and kissed with so much passion it left us both dizzy.

"Is it true? I'm going to be a father." I asked.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. I realized that she was crying because she was afraid of my reaction, afraid that I might not want the child. I needed to get rid of those fears and those assumptions.

"Bella, love, you have made me the happiest man on this planet." I wiped away her tears and sunk to my knees in front of her.

I lifted her shirt, kissed her belly and whispered, "Hello in there. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you."

**

* * *

**

TELLING JASPER

_(At the park)_

_**JPOV**_

"What did you need to talk about Aly?" I asked for the zillionth time.

We were spread out on the floor enjoying a nice little picnic that Alice had brought along.

She looked at me and giggled. "You'll find out soon enough."

She looked at the swings and said, "Let's go swing Jazzy."

She got on one of the swings while I stood behind her and pushed her lightly. I never feel so at peace, unless I'm with her; I love her so much and I only want and need her.

"Jazzy," she whispered

"Yes, honey?" I said

"We need to get a swing set for our backyard." she replied.

"Are you having that much fun?" I chuckled.

"No, we need one for the baby." she stated quietly.

Did she say baby? No, I didn't hear right.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you right. Did you just say that we are going to have a baby?"

She got off the swing mid swing and, with her eyes cast downward, said "Yes, Jasper. We are going to have a baby."

I literally jumped throught the swing and swept her up in a big hug.

"So that was what Carlisle was talking to you all about?"

"Yep!" She answered. "Wow. Rosalie was right, you actually do want to be a daddy."

I chuckled and replied, "So very badly."

**

* * *

**

TELLING EMMETT

_(Bushwhackers' Steak and Seafood restaurant)_

_**EmPOV**_

"Oh man, Rosie, you're the best!! I love this restaurant!!"

She was being really quiet and not enjoying all the attention like she usually does. There's something wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong? If you don't feel good we can go home, why are you so quiet?"

"I'll tell you in a bit 'k Emmett? Don't worry babe, it's great. Enjoy your meal." she said with a smile on her face.

My 10lb steak got to the table! God I love meat!! If you could eat it all in one hour it was free!! And I've always eaten it in under and hour.

"Emmy," Rosalie whispered, "I need to tell you something important."

I looked at her and said, "What's up babe?"

"I'm pregnant."

My jaw dropped. She's pregnant. I dropped the fork and knife, "YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" Then I grabbed her hands and whispered, "No joke. Your pregnant? I'm gonna be a daddy?" when I noticed that half the restaurant turned to look at us.

She nodded with a smile spreading across her gorgeous face.

I grabbed her and swung her around. People were staring and looking at us weird so I decided to let everyone know.

I put Rosie down, grabbed a chair and my beer.

I stood up on the chair and yelled, "Excuse me!!!" everyone looked at me, well the few people that weren't looking at us already. "I just found out that my beautiful wife Rosalie is pregnant. I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!!!"

There was a huge round of applause and a bunch of cheering. A lot of people came and told us congratulations. I even got the steak for free since I spent the rest of my time hugging and kissing me wife.

Ah! Life is good.

**A.N. VERY IMPORANT!! Okay there you are people. I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be month one of the pregnancy. Please visit my profile and vote on the poll because that will determine the babies names. Please review :]**


	3. Month One

**A.N =] I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been forever but here I am! My senior yr and now my freshman yr of college has been rough sooooooooooooooooooooooo I took a break. But it's all good cuz like I said above I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer =] **

**Me: Don't make me say it!!!**

**Emmett: You have to Patty.**

**Me: I'll only say it if you kiss me.**

**Emmett: Uh… can't do that.**

**Me: -Sigh- Fine. Crush all my hopes and dreams. I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. (whispers) but I do own Emmett… he just doesn't know it yet ;-)**

**And now with out further ado……**

**Chapter 3 =] MONTH 1**

**3rd person POV**

All three couples rushed back to the house to share the good news.

Emmett pushed his massive form through the front door, Jasper rushed through the back and Edward practically tore down the garage door.

"DUDE!!! I'M GONNA BE A DAD! YOU'RE GONNA BE AN UNCLE! Wait, what? YOU TOO?! THAT'S AWESOME!!" All three yelled together.

**BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie and I started laughing at their "little" exchange.

"I'm assuming they took the news well?" Alice asked.

"Very well." I said.

"Extremely well." Rose said

"I told you so!!" Alice said in a sing song voice.

"I'll never doubt you again Alice." I said.

"What is with all the commotion?!" Esme yelled from upstairs.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A GRANDMA!!!" All 6 of us yelled back

There was a moment of silence followed by a high pitch scream and Esme running down the stairs.

" I cant believe my babies are going to have babies! I'm going to be a grandma!" Esme cried once she got downstairs with tears streaming down her face.

---- Later in the month----

**EdPOV**

"So what did you guys want to talk to us about?" I asked my parents.

They had called all of us, demanded our presence and now that they have 6 very confused people in front of them they wont get to the point.

"Well you mother and I have decided to cancel our vacation and we want to open the house to all of you." Carlisle said.

"What? Why are you canceling the vacation?" Bella asked

"Well I would like to monitor you three as your pregnancies progress, that is only if you want to and because Esme refuses to leave the city limits without all of you." he chuckled

" I am concerned about all my children Carlisle I fail to see the humor in that." she said while giving my father a stern gaze.

"Yes dear not amusing at all my apologies." my father mumbled while hanging his head.

Alice and Emmett chocked back a laugh while I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"And we are offering the house because I know all of you are in the process of moving and pregnant women must not stress or strain themselves." my mom said.

"I don't know mom, it would be something we talked about." Alice said nervously.

Bella turned towards me and said, " I think it's a good idea."

I just looked at her.

"Just think about it. If something happens Carlisle is right there to watch over us and it would be nice to have Esme to guide us through the first couple of months." she said.

"That is true..." I said while thinking.

"And... besides do you really want me alone in our house; boxes all over the floor, with my clumsiness and our unborn child?"

I looked at my parents. "It's settled. We're moving in. By when can we start?"

Esme and Carlisle just laughed.

"Us too!" Alice chirped in

"Us also. I have lots of questions for you Esme." Rosalie said.

"This is so wonderful!! You all can move in next week!"

**A.N =] I know that was mega short so sorry but YAY now they are moving in! Now imagine 3 pregnant women in one house all at the same time. Imagine all the chaos that is about to ensue... Plz review:)**


	4. Mood Swings and Hot Flashes

CHAPTER 2=] MOODSWINGS AND HOT FLASHES

_**BPOV**_

I threw myself back on the bed with a huge sigh of relief.

I had finally unpacked the last box. We were now, officially, moved in! HAHAHA!

Emmett, Edward and Jasper's angry and frustrated voices drifted through the walls.

I sighed, looked down at my already expanding belly and said, "Let's go see how Auntie Alice is torturing Daddy, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett this time."

Over the past week Alice had taken it upon herself to do all the shopping for anything and everything we and the babies might need; from baby stores to mountains of books for each of us. Alice had us all completely prepared and as always enlisted the boys help to help her do all the shopping and heavy lifting.

As I heaved myself off the bed I wondered if I should be this size. My belly was already prominent under my clothes and I was only on the second month of my pregnancy.

I slowly walked next door, taking special care not to trip over something invisible and as I walked through the door, I was immediately bombarded with little Styrofoam peanuts and an immense amount of yelling.

Ah! I see what's going on! Alice is decorating the baby room! All three babies would be sharing this enormous room.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're not busy anymore! Come here please!" Alice said in a sing-song voice.

I complied but decided to see what Emmett was looking at that had him so confused.

I looked over his shoulder and heard him muttering.

"Angle thingy goes in big long one…. Wiggly worm guys… hmmm don't see an angle thingy…. Where are the wiggly worm guys…?"

"Hey Emmett what you up to?" I said quietly.

He turned around. "Well Bella, I am trying to assemble my future son slash daughters crib or bassinet or something… I don't know what it is ok! I'm trying but these directions are so confusing!"

He threw them on the floor and pouted.

I picked them up and asked him, "How did you have this Emm?"

"Like this." He said as he showed me this orientation.

I laughed, "Emm, you got them upside down. That's why they're confusing. Here hold them like this."

I switched them around and he said, "OH! Well see that makes more sense! Now to find the wiggly worm guys."

I chuckled as I made my way over to a very hyper Alice and a very pissed off looking Rosalie.

"Whoa Rose, what's up? Why so angry?"

"I'm upset because this little pixie woke me up from my nap when she knows I haven't been sleeping well!" she raged.

"Why don't you go lay down then?"

"Alice won't let me! She wants us to color coordinate each section of the room."

"Alice be nice and what?"

"We need to figure out what color to paint the nursery! I was thinking we split the room into three equal sections that way each baby has their own space, and it's not as if the three babies won't fit. There's room in here for 6 babies."

"Alice must we really do that? Can't we just agree on one color?" I begged.

"No Bella, each baby needs their space." Alice said stubbornly.

"But how about if we paint the room a neutral color and then paint the babies names over each of their cribs in the color we choose? That could work and then you wouldn't have to worry bout anything clashing, such as sheets and curtains and carpets!"

"Hmmm… That could work. That actually sounds nice. So, now to decide what color to goes on the walls."

"How bout red?" Rosalie suggested

"I don't know. That is a good option though. Let's stick a pin in it." Alice said.

"How about hot pink!" Alice suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work. What if one of us has a boy?" I said

"Oh that's true." Alice said. "What do you think Bella?"

And then it hit me. The heat.

"Whoa, it got hot in here." We all said together.

I took off my shirt and stayed in a white tank top that said Bun in the Oven.

Alice and Rosalie went and changed into shorts and brought in 4 fans and lowered the temperature to the room.

"AHH!! That's better!" we said after it cooled down.

"Anyways, I was thinking a navy blue. It can go both ways, it's a very calming color and we can decorate with almost anything and it won't clash."

"I like that, a lot. What do you think Rose?"

"Love it! Let's do it,… Well, lets have the boys do it." She giggled.

Just then they walked in and screamed

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed

"It's a fucking igloo in here! That's what's wrong! I'm gonna turn the heat up!" Emmett said as he shivered.

"Hell no you aren't!!!" Rosalie yelled. "We are boiling here! If you turn on the heat Emmett so help you god I will hurt you!"

Emmett looked extremely scared before saying, "We'll just go get sweaters."

They returned looking like Eskimos. Each had a hoodie, jacket, gloves, earmuffs, scarves and hats.

After several hours of discussing the rooms we had decided on colors, furniture, clothes and several other things.

"THAT'S IT!!! WE QUIT!!!" the boys yelled.

All three of us jumped, startled, and before I could help it tears sprang to my eyes and I began to cry.

Edward rushed over to me. "I'm sorry I yelled Bella. Please don't cry." He pleaded as I sobbed.

"You should be sorry!" I yelled, all of sudden angry. "If you don't want to do a little work for our unborn child Edward I'll do it myself! It's not as if I'm doing anything else! I only have to watch out and take care of myself and carry the baby for a full 9 months!" I raged.

"It's 10 months actually." Alice chirped from the background.

"See! 10 months of work for me Edward! You can handle another hour!"

"Yes dear I can. I apologize for being so selfish." Edward mumbled. "Were going to go pick up something to eat in Port Angeles, do you want anything?"

"You know what I like. Thanks Edward." I said as I smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"You're such an amazing husband, I love you so much!" I said while tears streamed down my face.

As the guys left, the tears stopped abruptly and I walked back to the girls.

I returned to the girls and their faces were completely stunned.

"So… How are you handling those mood swings Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"You know," I responded while thinking over the week, "I haven't really had any."

* * *

**A.N=] I would like to thank my mother and father for inspiration for this chapter. My mom was exactly like Bella and Rosalie while my dad was like the guys. It's really funny when you get to see it in real life :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
